Yu-Gi-Oh AU Challenge
by CursiveBlade13
Summary: An AU challenge for Yu-Gi-Oh, featuring many different pairings, from Tumblr AU prompts. Each chapter features a new AU, and a different pairing suggested by readers. May contain NSFW content.


So this begins a personal project on Tumblr where I take an AU prompt and a couple suggested by my followers an write a short drabble or one shot about it. So, without further adieu, the first one.

It's Tendershipping and the prompt was "You and your friends are playing the penis game and haven't gotten over a quiet yell, but you're disturbing my studying so I'm about to put an end to this by winning."

(For those who are unaware, the penis game is as game where as group of people say the word "penis" in public, louder and louder each time and the game ends when no one is willing to go louder than the person before.)

* * *

What had happened to the sanctity of libraries over the years? They used to be quiet places for studying and researching, not hang out places for groups of rowdy idiots.

Ryou gritted his teeth as the giggling and laughing only grew louder and louder from the nearby corner table. He had to resist slamming down his pen and snapping at the group. _He_ could behave, _he_ could be the adult, unlike those morons…

And so he attempted to get back to his work. Thankfully for him, things quieted down for a few minutes. But of course, as was his luck, it didn't last.

Ryou heard quiet whispering and murmuring, followed by those same bouts of laughter. Ryou sent a pleading look to the librarian but she didn't seem bothered.

Typical.

The voices began to grow in volume once again until Ryou could make out exactly what they were saying.

"…penis."

"What, that was the same volume as Kek! You're a cheater, Marik!"

"You're one to talk, Bakura! You haven't even gone yet and you're bitching at me."

"Fine then I will, and it'll be better than yours…Penis."

More laughing erupted from the trio as the game continued at a snail's pace. It was like a fly buzzing in Ryou's ear that distracted him and kept him from his work. He was a sensible guy, but there was only so much he could take before he snapped.

And snap he did.

Ryou hissed before he slammed his hands on the table and jumped up, shouting across the room.

" _PENIS_! I fucking win, so just _shut up_ so I can study!"

The entire library fell silent, so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. All sets of eyes were now trained on him but he ignored them, furious gaze trained on the trio that had disturbed him.

There were two tanned guys that looked eerily similar, save for their hair. One had seemingly normal hair while the other looked as if he'd had a bad run in with an outlet and a fork.

The third male made Ryou's eyes widen slightly as they looked him over. He was strikingly alike to Ryou, though his eyes were much darker, and his hair more wild.

The two tanned guys looked at Ryou in shock, but the other guy was staring at him, eyes filled to the brim in amusement. He looked like a cat that had just found its new prey.

All of this observation had taken place in the span of a few moments, and when the realisation of what he had done settled in, Ryou's face contorted into wide eyed embarrassment. The corner of his eyes caught the librarian looking very pissed off making her way over to him, presumably to kick him out.

Well, there went his chances of studying in peace.

He quickly packed his school bag, making record time before fleeing from the library, burning in shame and anger at himself for snapping. Well, he supposed he could always try to study in his dorm room, but only if his chatterbox of a roommate wasn't there. He liked Yugi to a point, but all the kid did was prattle on about card games this, Egypt that.

"Hey, penis guy, wait up!"

Ryou's eyes widened as he spun around at the voice to find the white haired guy running up behind him. When the stranger caught up, he took a moment to gulp down a few breaths before grinning wildly at Ryou.

"That was a ballsy move, penis guy. I'm rather impressed and intrigued," he said as he folded his arms. Ryou scowled as an embarrassed flush powdered over his cheeks as he gripped the strap of his school bag. He did not need any reminders in the foreseeable future of his rather terrible blunder.

"My name is Ryou, not 'penis guy'. And I wouldn't have had to do that if you and your idiot friends hadn't decided to use the library as your own personal hangout. Believe it or not, some of us at this school actually want to study and pass our classes. So if you'll excuse me, you and your friends can fuck right off."

With that, Ryou turned on his heel and began to hurry away, still feeling disgruntled over the events that had ruined his studying. He hoped that would be the end of things, but footsteps from behind him squashed that dream rather quickly.

"Well then Ryou, I still think that was ballsy. People don't usually confront our group. That makes you interesting to me."

Ryou pursed his lips gently but didn't reply to the other. His mind was on just getting back to his dorm, and to attempt to resume his studies. But the stranger's voice broke his thoughts.

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"Not really," Ryou snapped, unable to help being rude to the guy. He lengthened his strides to lose the other, or perhaps to give a subtle hint that their conversation was over, but it seemed that the stranger wouldn't be deterred.

"Well, I'm Bakura."

"Good for you," Ryou hissed in way of reply as he kept his head down. A few moments of silence followed before the stranger, Bakura, moved to step in front of Ryou. The action made the disgruntled student freeze in his tracks to avoid a collision as he scowled ,brow furrowed.

"Get out of my way."

"Not until you tell me where you're off to in such a hurry."

Ryou folded his arms before he cocked a brow and asked, "And why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, but tell me anyway. You're turning out to be interesting, and I'm curious."

There was a terse moment between them as Ryou debated whether answering or not would be better. If he answered perhaps it would satisfy the other enough to be left alone. Probably not, but in the end he found himself answering anyway.

"I'm heading back to my dorm room to see if it's quiet enough to study there since, you know, you and your friends ruined the library for me."

Bakura was still a moment before he smirked and leaned close to the other.

"I think you'll find that you ruined the library for you. After all, we didn't scream 'penis' across the room now, did we?"

Ryou's cheeks deepend in colour as he clicked his tongue and stepped around the other in irritation. Bakura just grinned and continued to follow, much to the other's dismay.

"You know, you could always find somewhere else that's quiet to study," Bakura offered.

"Oh really? Like where? My options are pretty limited."

"Are you always this snarky with people, or am I just special?"

Ryou ignored the question but Bakura simply chuckled under his breath.

"You know, you could always come to my dorm room to study."

Ryou once again halted in his tracks, looking over to Bakura as if he had suddenly sprouted an extra appendage.

"And why in hell would I do that? I never want to see you again."

Bakura shrugged with a roll of his eyes before he answered, "Well, I have no roommate, so it's just me there usually. And hey, can't get any quieter than an empty room."

He had been expecting a sudden and vehement rejection from Ryou, but the student found himself thinking on Bakura's offer. Was it worth it to get some peace and quiet?

"And what's in this deal for you," Ryou asked, voice calm and curious. There was a moment of silence before Bakura grinned. The sight sent a shiver down Ryou's spine and caused his heart to thump once painfully.

"As I've said multiple times, you're interesting. And the more I can keep you on your good side, I assume the more time I'll get to spend around you. You're worth a hell of a lot more effort than most people I've met here.'

It was Ryou's turn to be silent before he finally sighed and bit his lip. It had to be sleep deprived insanity that decided for him.

"Fine, I'll take you up on your offer, but this doesn't mean anything, alright? And once my exams are over, I never have to see you again, are we clear?"

"Crystal," came the smooth reply of confidence. Bakura had the other right where he wanted him and it made him grin. He led his new entertainment in the direction of his dorm, wondering what his next plan of action would be.

Kek and Marik were fun to hang around with and to fuck with, but they were predictable. This guy on the other hand was turning out to always surprise Bakura, and he couldn't wait to peel the other apart layer by layer.

And hey, if nothing else, at least he was hot.

* * *

I'm so sorry about all this guys, it's been a long time since I've gotten to write fanfiction so I'm a bit rusty. Please bear with me as I get through getting my groove back.


End file.
